Broken Phones and Bad Excuses
by WritingWhatILikeToWrite
Summary: Steve's phone is broken. Again. And he needs (wants?) Tony to help him. And no, it's not a coincidence.


"Tony?" Steve asked when he was on his way down the stairs towards Tony's shop. His phone was broken, again.. And well, Tony was the electronics genius, right? So why not ask him for help. "Tony, are you there?" He heard a muffled response from behind the glass and the door opened a couple seconds later. "What's up, Cap?" Maybe he was over doing it. The stupid hot feeling just below his neck was acting up again, and geez, what was he doing here again?

"Uh.." He looked down, trying to hold himself together and not blow this whole thing up. "My phone stopped working." It had been the seventh time that month. Oops..? "Again?" Tony asked immediately. He wasn't acting like he thought something of it, at least, that was a thumbs-up. Probably thinking that Steve was just a stupid anti-electronics person who _still _couldn't work out how the thing worked. He couldn't be less wrong. "What's wrong with it?"

"I.. don't know?" And the hot feeling crept up a little. He never had been good at lying. Steve _did_ know. He had become an expert in hacking the thing so it looked like there was some technical problem. He had looked it up on the internet. It had worked perfectly.

"Okaaayy... What's it doing to make you consider it broken?" Tony tried. No. No, no, no. There was a hint in Tony's voice that sounded like he was on to something and that really did _not _need to happen right now. "I don't know." Steve said as cool as he could. "The screen just stopped working." Steve was really good at the pokerface thing, though. That was a thing the internet taught him too. And Clint, but mainly the internet. But Tony didn't buy it. So he continued to ask questions. "Like stopped working 'frozen', or stopped working 'won't turn on'?"

"I don't know? You were supposed to be the genius over here." He said fondly and accusingly at the same time, handing him the phone. Tony rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, studying the phone for a second. "Bet I can figure out why it keeps breaking." He said, probably mostly to himself. He stared at it, eyes narrowed -Steve really couldn't stop watching that cautious look his eyes got when he was working, it was adorable- then started working on it. And Steve just kept watching Tony work. He loved watching Tony work. That actually was his only excuse to keep hacking the phone. When it took Tony only a few minutes to repair it, he felt kinda disappointed.

"Thank you, Tony!" He beamed anyways. "Hey, you know, since you helped me out, can I buy you lunch today?" He nodded in response. "Sure." Yesh! Victory dance inside of Steve's head~! "Where were you thinking about going?" Their eyes met for a second and Steve really had the feeling that Tony's eyes usually weren't that brown. He needed a moment to gather his brain again. Must be his imagination. "Uh.. I don't know.. Starbucks?" He smiled. Coulson had told him about the place and he liked it. They asked your name. It was a friendly place. "Sounds good." And Steve really couldn't be more happy. That was before Tony asked the question he was about to ask.

"Who do you let play with your phone, by the way?" "What do you mean?" Steve asked, not sure if he was getting the question and partly nervous that Tony had found out. "Anybody you regularly lend your phone to." Tony clarified. "Not that I know of.. Maybe Clint or Thor snatched it or something.." He responded quickly. Good gods of Asgard, please don't know, pleeaaaaaase don't. That wouldn't be good. "Seven times this month?" And yes, Tony knew, because that smirk, that oh-so-god-damn-sexy-I-wanna-kiss-you-until-my-head-explodes-smirk, was pulling at his lips.

"I.. uh.." Steve was blushing. Furiously. Damn it. His eyes kept trying to _not _look down at Tony's lips and that was way harder than it should be. Oh, yeah, and besides, he was caught. Damn again. "Maybe?" Tony grinned, a full on grin, the I-wanna-rip-your-clothes-off-kinda-grin, almost predatory, taking a step closer. His eyes were definitely darker than before. "Hm... I don't think so." Gulp. He knew Tony could be scary if he wanted to, but being so damn sexy at the same time was probably even scarier. Steve couldn't even gather the will to close his eyes for a second. Oh, that is just mean. Tony did something with his head so he was looking from underneath his eyelashes and yes, yes, yes, yes, that was a good look. Good, but so mean and nerve wrecking.

"Stevey, if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask." Tony said, smile turning steadily more devious. "I.. don't know what you're talking about." Steve tried, desperately failing. He knew he had lost already. There was this traitorous blush upon his face that blew everything. "Sure you don't." Tony purred, moving closer to him. Steve freaked out. He freaked out. "Okay, fine. I wanted to spend time with you, whatever. Who cares?" Looking away, biting his lips too hard, he tried not to think. "You care, obviously." Tony remarked, not backing off. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't take away any of your time any more. I'll just leave." He threw his arms in the air, completely unsure how to react anymore. He was confused, he felt awkward and he really, really wanted to go to bed and cry.

"Who told you to do that? Maybe I like you where you are." That made him gulp again. He hadn't expected that. At all. "I..-" "You what?" Tony's voice was low, his chest almost brushing Steve's, so close that Steve could feel the heat off his body. It took him a moment to realize that Tony was standing _too_ close. Even though Steve wasn't totally adapted to all changes of the modern times he was quite sure this wasn't an appropriate distance for having a normal conversation. "Do you?" He said, ignoring his question, finally grasping onto what Tony had said before. "Do I what?" Tony asked, smirking up at him, acting like he had no idea what Steve was talking about. "Do you like me where I am?" He asked, more courageously then he felt. He heard a low rumble in Tony's throat in confirmation. "I like you here." Suddenly, though, just between the moment when Steve's brain shut down and when he regained the ability to think, two hands pushed him back so he was standing against the wall.

"I like you better here." Steve gulped. The trapped feeling was extremely out of place because he would be able to pick Tony up like a puppet and put him down somewhere else. He still felt trapped. "Tony, what are you doing?" He asked, not sure if he had to be happy or scared or freaked out or excited or everything at once. "What do you think?" Tony muttered quietly, not giving him a chance to answer before leaning up and kissing him.


End file.
